Let go- A remake of Frozen's Let it Go
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: This is the classic song Let it Go, but from Anakin's and Ahsoka's POV on Ahsoka's leaving of the order.


**Hello guys! This story is a songfic, from Let it Go, and it will be only one chapter, but I will make two versions, one from Anakin's POV and one from Ahsoka's POV. This story goes out to 101The Only One101. She is an awesome writer, and is very fun and her stories are just phenomenal, but she is currently working on a Frozen SWTCW crossover, and it's awesome, so I wanted to write this for her. PS: any references to any other songs besides Let it go are completely coincidence. Let her go by Passenger is not in this song. Not Anisoka, they just miss each other. Okay, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

_**The city glows bright in the distance tonight, you're nowhere to be seen, **_

_**A land of pain and sadness, and it looks like, I'm the king. **_

_**The rain is pouring like the tears I hold inside. Couldn't help you out, even though I tried. **_

_**She's innocent, she's not guilty! She's the good girl she has been trained to be. **_

_**Please stay Snips, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me!**_

_**Let her go, let her go,**_

**_I can't save you this time._**

**_Let her go, let her go,_**

**_You're living your own life. _**

**_I don't care, what the Council says. _**

**_You're still my Padawan. _**

**_You always have and you always will be. _**

**_It's funny how bad situations, bring out the best in us all. _**

**_And the Council was wrong, you were the best out of us all!_**

**_I'm sorry I could not save you. _**

**_I couldn't help as much as I wanted to. _**

**_Well I guess I was only thinking of me._**

**_Now you're free!_**

**_Let her go, let her go! _**

**_I have to move on with my life!_**

**_Let her go, let her go!_**

**_As much as it kills me inside._**

**_Now here I am, on the temple steps. _**

**_I have to move on..._**

**_My rage it fuels me every time I think of you!_**

**_My soul it cries out, it's incomplete without you!_**

**_And the Council they stabbed you right in the back!_**

**_I respect your choice, though I hope you'll come back!_**

**_Let her go, let her go._**

**_As I look to the new dawn, _**

**_Let her go, let her go!_**

**_I realize your're really gone._**

**_Now here I stand, a stronger man._**

**_You're still my Padawan!_**

**_Even if you're not still here with me._**

* * *

**_Ahsoka's POV_**

**_The moon glows bright as it climbs in the night, the only thing that I see. _**

**_My tears well up in my eyes, my sadness blinding me. _**

**_The wind is screaming as I break and start to cry._**

**_Couldn't fix my life, even if you tried. _**

**_You were helping, that much I see,_**

**_but I can't stay, they didn't trust me. _**

**_I'm sorry that I have to go, _**

**_it hurts I know! _**

**_Let me go, let me go!_**

**_This choice wasn't easy._**

**_Let me go, let me go!_**

**_The pain is killing me!_**

_**When I think of you, I want to die. I need you back. **_

_**To me you'll always be Skyguy.**_

**_I didn't want to leave you, but they gave me no choice._**

**_But in every sound I hear, all I hear is your voice!_**

**_This is my chance to live life free, but the memories we share are stopping me. _**

**_I don't know what I'm gonna do..._**

**_Without you._**

**_Let me go, let me go! _**

**_I'd give it all to go back!_**

**_Let me go, let me go!_**

**_But it's too late for that._**

**_I need you, to make it through._**

**_But now you're gone! _**

**_My sorrow resonates deep inside my very soul._**

**_The world's not what I thought, without you it's dark and cold. _**

**_And every thought I have it only brings more pain._**

**_I want to make you proud, but I hang my head in shame. _**

**_Let me go, let me go!_**

**_All I can do now is cry._**

**_Let me go, let me go!_**

**_I need you in my life!_**

**_Now I look, to the morning light. But I won't forget you..._**

**_To me you'll always be my Skyguy. _**

* * *

**Anakin: OMG That was painful!**

**Me: How so?**

**Ahsoka: Was it that sad? :')**

**Anakin: No, it was her singing.**

**Me: You're not the greatest singer in the world either!**

**Anakin: Yeah, but at least I don't sing along to Frozen!**

**Me: Well, I only sing Let it go because it's a challenging song to sing!**

**Anakin: Oh, sure. '_' I bet if I made a completely random Frozen reference, you'd get it.**

**Me: Well, my sister watches it nonstop! It's not my fault!**

**Ahsoka: STOP FIGHTING!**

**Me: She's right. So yeah, please review, favorite, and whatnot. Bye!**


End file.
